YuYu Hakusho: Return of an Exile
by IasWraith
Summary: 3 months after Yusuke returns to Human World, a new threat is emerging. Will Yusuke be called back as his post of Spirit Detective? Or will the new guy be able to handle it? First Fanfic, bad summary yes. OC and the Usual. Hiatus, no comp
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here it is people, my first fanfic. This is only the first chapter, so bear with me. Sorry if spell check, and grammar check didn't pick up on everything, you know that thing can be a royal pain. Well, here it is. Enjoy. Lifts his right index finger and holds itas it were a gun. Bang.

* * *

3 months have passed since Yusuke Urameshi returned to Human World. In that time, he has finally come to grips with his past and present. Allowing himself to drift towards the future, his mind no longer on solely fighting, he opens himself up, fully, to the people that matter most to him, the main being, his loving girlfriend Keiko.

"Hey Keiko, wait up." The voice of the 17 year old, ex-Spirit Detective, descendant of a great Demon King, Yusuke Urameshi rang out across the streets. "Aww, come on Keiko, don't be like that..." "Yusuke, you jerk! You're an hour late for our date." The voice and words belonging to that of 17 year old Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend. "Hey I said I'm sorry. My mom wouldn't let me out of the house without going into one of her deals about me not being around for the past 2-3 years. She's been getting on my ass a lot lately." Yusuke stuffed his hands in his pockets, idly kicking a stone on the ground. Dressed simply in a pair of jeans, sneakers and a white shirt, with his customary red jacket over it. "Hmph. Whatever Yusuke." Darting forward he took her hand and held it. "Keiko wait. I've got something for ya." Grinning, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out dinner reservations for two. "I'd thought it would make up for the few times being late and all." She looked at the reservations, then at him. "Yusuke, where did you get these?" "Grandma gave me them, told me that I need to stop being such a dimwit and take you out for a turn." Keiko looked up at him and jumped him, hugging him tightly. Letting go, she held onto his hands. "Did you remember to thank her for these Yusuke?" "Ummm, yeah sure I did Keiko." A sweat drop rolled down the side of his head, a goofy grin plastered on his face. She raised an eyebrow at this and shook her head and took his hand as they walked to the restaurant.

In Spirit World, the great King Yama was reviewing the footage gathered from the Demon World Tournament. Stopping it for a moment, he peered at the screen where it showed Yusuke Urameshi, powering up for his final assault on Yomi. "What is that energy emanating from that boy?" A nearby ogre, running through the gathered footage, and storing it in the computer, began to analyze the energy reading. "Sir, that energy that Urameshi was projecting was in fact the Sacred Energy, used by former Spirit Detective Shinobu Sensui. But the final energy shown is like nothing ever seen before in Spirit World. It's a combination of Spirit Energy, Demon Energy, and Sacred Energy. We have nothing for it on file King Yama." Looking up to his boss, the ogre swallowed nervously as King Yama's face become serious. "I have seen that energy once before. Age's ago, there was a being of such great energy, that he surpassed Sacred Energy, once believed to be the ultimate. He was of the same mix as Urameshi. We ended up calling it, Celestial Energy. The very energy of the cosmos, that is within each and every living being, be it Human or Demon. But it was lost, as he could not control it, and was consumed by the very thing he created. How did Urameshi create though?" Sitting back, the screen dropped down. "Find his whereabouts, start watching Urameshi. Because if I have seen this, then others have seen it or felt it as well. Now go." The ogre nodded fearfully and ran off, unsure as what he had seen.

Elsewhere, a cackle echoed through out the area. "So…the Celestial Energy has been rediscovered. It is time for the final act to follow."

* * *

Alright guys, here it is, the first chapter of Exile is up. I know it's short. There's more to come on the next episode of YuYu Hakusho.

Tell me what you think. You know the drill, read and review. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the next chapter, the computer's been down so it's been awhile. Later and enjoy.

* * *

The Spirit World was full of turmoil in light of the new power discovered by former Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi. A low rumble was heard throughout the area as King Yama spoke, "If we have detected this, then someone else may have as well. This power is very rare and is wanted by those who know of it. Where's my son?" A nearby ogre was trembling in fear, "I will get him King Yama." With that, the ogre scurried off to look for Prince Koenma. "I'm right here father." A low, meek voice was heard from a floating toddler. "Ahhhh my son, I have need of you to summon my own Spirit Detective from America." "Another Spirit Detective? How long has he been a Spirit Detective and why can't we just get Yusuke back?" "Yes, another Spirit Detective, he's been one for the past 4 years and we cannot take back Urameshi. For reasons you need not know." Koenma looked at his father and nodded his aquiesance. "Yes father." With that Koenma departed and returned to his office and sat behind the desk and began to think. "Ogre, find Yusuke's current location, I have to find him." "Yes Koenma sir." George held up a tracker and located Yusuke. "He's downtown Koenma sir." He nodded and took his teenage form and headed down to living world.

A figure walked out of the airport terminal with a bag slung over his shoulder. Looking around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one, and placed it in his lips. Snapping open his lucky Zippo, he lit it, the end glowing for a second as the smoke was blown out, the vapors twisting around his head. Looking around through the red lensed sunglasses he wore on his face, he stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to walk forward. He was dressed in a pair of beat up jeans, a studded belt, a black shirt tucked in, and a leather jacket that stopped just above his waist. His hair was a blue black, obviously dyed and was of a medium length. Lifting his hand up, he consulted a piece of paper for directions. "So, I've got to find this Genkai person as well as this Sword Master. Well, gotta get goin if I'm needed that much to call me from America by Yama." He shook his head and continued to walk, his booted feet thudding on the sidewalk as he went to a nearby hotel, and went to his room. Dropping off his stuff, he changed to a pair of slacks and a button down shirt and left it untucked as he went to a nearby restaurant, his hair slicked back and held in a ponytail.

"Sorry Keiko, Yusuke, but we have some pressing matters to attend to. You're welcome to come Keiko." Yusuke looked up at Koenma, who currently looked like a lawyer. "Ummm…what's up Koenma? Anything wrong?" Koenma lead them out to the nearby park and sat down. "Well Yusuke, there's some big to-do about the energy you released at the Demon World Tournament in the fight against Yomi." "Yeah, what about it?" "You're not making him go on another mission Koenma are you?" "No Keiko, Yusuke is no longer the Spirit Detective. My father called in his own Spirit Detective from America for this, and" Yusuke cut in abruptly. "Whoa whoa whoa, a Spirit Detective from America, his own?" "Yes Yusuke, my father has had a spirit detective in America for the past 4 years. And the power you reached in the fight with Yomi is a new type, one that hasn't been seen in a few hundred years at the least. It's called Celestial and there is no one alive that can teach you how to use it as far as I know. You have to keep your head down for awhile, otherwise there might be some demons or someone out there that has felt your power and wants it for themselves." "So what? I'll kick their asses." "No Yusuke, your to find the Spirit Detective from America and make contact with him and show him around and get him up to speed, you may need to help him, he's not aware of how things works here so you'll most likely have to show him the ropes." "Yeah, whatever Koenma. I'll go find this guy sooner or later or he'll find me." With that he waved his hand and walked off with Keiko. "Yusuke, be careful, I don't know what's going to happen so be careful."

* * *

Well...this is a new development. A new Spirit Detective? Whats next? Later people. 


End file.
